The New Age: Power World After Enerworia
by Ceres 82.1
Summary: The Power World characters meet their makers. Will chaos reign the school the makers go to, or can they resolve this situation?


The New Age: Power World After Enerworia

**Author's Note**

This is another fanfiction made by me. This is daring and pionnering because REALITY and FICTION will come together, and that the characters will meet their makers..hehe.. Oh, for those who are fearing for another controversy, THIS IS NOT M-RATED. Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Philippine Science High School ( which was the setting), nor my classmates Jon, Kwez ( or Kristoffer) and Sean. They're Power World RolePlayers as well.

Normal Info:

Genre: Fantasy/Adventure

Rating: T ( to be safe)

What's new: Concept and outline, series

People, I have decided to make this the first book of another PW novelization: _The New Age: Power World after Enerworia._

This has a third-person POV, and today's setting ( even classes..) But the play mentioned is not Opal's class play. Thank you..

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Alec was sitting at the middle of backstage, while the play practice was going on. They were practicing the whole play, and as usual, he had no part in it.

" LIGHTS OFF! HEY, I SAID LIGHTS OFF!!" The director shouted at the stage. There are only 9 practice sessions left, and the director, Jon Tiosin, is getting more and more stressed, and is desperate to acquire more practice sessions while pushing his cast to the limit.

The lights guy turned the flourescents off, and the stage crew started to move 2 tables, 10 chairs, and some background props to the stage. It will take a long time, because there are only 8 stage crew people.

The sounds of feet stepping hurriedly, some loud whispers, and a general buzz around the backstage filled the air. He was thinking at that time of what to write on Episode 17, and thought of a random incantation:

_Ezinale, please give me your strength and faith, for me to pass this obstacle.._

But as he listened and thought, everything became quiet.

He looked around. It was dark all around him, until he felt a little cold and heard a voice,

" Hello? Anybody there?" The voice was quite happy and curious, and Alec quite knew who this was. Problem is, the person is in fiction, or is it?

He looked around for the source of the voice, and saw..

" Ezinale?! What the heck?!" His voice rang with surprise.

* * *

( A/N: I will give you Ezinale's details below this note.)

_**Ezinale**_

_**True Name: **__Same_

_**Element: **__Ice_

_**Alignment: **__Neutral Good_

_**Gender: **__Female_

_**Age: **__19 True age_

_**Hair: **__Light brown_

_**Eyes: **__White swirl_

_**Skin: **__White, intermediate of brown and white_

_**Emotional Description: **__Jesty, Curious, Cheerful_

_**Backstory:**_

_Ezinale, contrary to public belief, is not the Ice Elemental. She is actually one of the very best of the handful of Ice Magic casters in the world._

_She came from Geralines, in the Northern Cold. ( It is the polar region.) Naturally, she was used to Ice, so much that she became acquainted with Ice Magic, and received, in a lonely night, the gift of the talent of the manipulation of Ice Magic._

_She then became the protector of Geralines, until Power World rose and she left for Power World.

* * *

_

" That's me!" Ezinale's usual happy voice replied.

" But how'd you get to this place? How-"

" Well, I'm as confused as you are. The only thing I remember is that you summoned me."

" Sumonned?"

" You chanted the incantation of the Deities, more accurately, the Incantation that will summon me."

" An incantation? What—"

Ezinale sighs. ' This will be a long meeting..'

" Let me tell you why this happened."

" Sure."

Ezinale started a short summary of the history of Power World, much less known as Enerworia.

" Well, we came from an era of war. At that time, the balance of the universe's power has tipped over, and we struggled to balance it again.

" Firstly, there was Isundreik Hellstrike, a human Nethergod that tried to destroy a world that you call Power World, and shatter its key, the Power Crystal, to be exact.

" He failed, and Enerworia rose with our efforts.

" Then time passed, and suddenly, Enerworia fell. Chaos and darkness reigned, and the Nether Lord created the Nether Realm, the complete opposite of Enerworia.

" We fought the Nether Realm, but as we fought, we also struggled against them. Our lands at that time were confined to Eras Yles and Geralines.

" The fighting continued, until a new generation of heroes succeeded us, because we soon vanished in oblivion.

" They fought, until all of us came back and fought the Nether Lord. We vanished, slowly and slowly, until Kira and Apocalis finally sacrificed themselves, killing the Nether Lord.

" Even if we stopped to exist after that, the memories of the people who witnessed it reincarnated us as deities, to be summoned by the Chosen, in a time where chaos will rise again.."

" Okay, so..I am one of the Chosen?" Alec asked.

" Hey, Alec, are you there?" A voice familiar to Alec answered.

A figure stepped out of the shadows.

" Kwez?"

" Who are you talking to—THAT'S..Ezinale?!"

Suddenly, a great burning sensation was felt by all of them, and thy were shocked to see..Isundreik Hellstrike!

" Isundriek?! You summoned him?! Dismiss him now, or we'll all die!" Ezinale cried to Kwez.

" But how do I dismiss him?"

Ezinale said, " The same way that you summoned him. Tell him to leave."

Kwez made and silently said the incantation,

_Isundreik, I command you to leave._

Isundreik did what he was told, and he exploded into a ball of fire.

" Gaah!! It's hot backstage!" Somebody hissed ( or muttered) and quickly ran to the seats to catch some cooler air. Shouts from Jon were heard.

Kwez now loked back at Ezinale and Alec.

" Okay..what happened just now?"

" You'd better explain. You can explain it better than I can." Alec says to Ezinale.

**( Ezinale tells Kwez everything..)**

" No way..so everything about Power Word is true, and just hidden in our eyes?" Kwez asked in slight surprise.

" Oh yes. We at Enerworia were impressed at your telling of our history." Ezinale responded.

At that time, a voice took them back to the auditorium. " Hey, who the hell is talking there? If I hear anything backstage, I will deduct you all." It was Jon.

All of them fell silent. When Jon was out at the stage again, Alec quickly adjourned their meeting.

" You'd have to go. We must keep this a secret, for the time being."

" Of course." And Ezinale disappeared in a burst of cold.

" Hey! Who the hell turned on the aircon?! It's freaking cold backstage!" That was Sean, by the way.

Alec and Kwez muttered to each other, " Secrecy.."

The secret must not be revealed..for now.

**End of Chapter A/N**

Please review, advise, and comment on this fic. They will be accepted greatly.

About some words...

The Nether Lord- Some kind of super-powerful evil entity.

Power Crystal- A crystal holding Power World's soul and imprisoning the plane in it.


End file.
